


Parenthood

by satanweekes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Diego is not an asshole in front of his daughter, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, Vanya is a lovely mom, apocalypse suite, the comics universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanweekes/pseuds/satanweekes
Summary: Well, I just wanted to see what would happen if they were dads
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Vanya arrived to her apartment. She went to the grocery store for a while to buy some bread and milk for tomorrow's breakfast.

When she entered to the room for checking on her little daughter, she found another thing.

“Hi, Vanya” Diego said, he was next to Helena's bed.

“Mommy, mommy” The little girl exclaimed in an innocent tone. “Daddy came to visit me, and he brought me some ice cream.” Vanya was notoriously angry to Diego's eye. But he knew Vanya can't say a thing, yet.

“Honey, is late for ice cream. I'll keep it and you can eat it tomorrow, okay. Now, it's time to sleep.” Vanya gave her a kiss goodnight. “Your dad has to leave right know, you'll see him another day. 

“I'll miss you, baby.” Helena hugged Diego. “and ... listen to your mom, ok?” Diego separated from her.  
He already was leaving from the window, but Vanya suddenly stopped him.

“No, use the door.” Vanya and Diego left the room.

“You already got the shit out of me. I know that you have the right to see her, but not at night or whenever you remember she exists.” 

Diego didn't say a thing and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hel, hurry up, it's almost late” Vanya glanced at the kid, who was staring at TV. Breaking news were on it.

“We have been informed that Sir Reginald Hargreeves was found dead in his office, apparently he died by natural causes.” Vanya still not surprised, yesterday got a call from an unknown number, which offered her being first violin of an orchestra. She watched the case where her violin was. She hadn't played since she used to play some lullabies with it to sleep baby Helena.

“Mommy, I've watched that senior in some old photos you have with my uncles. You must be important.”

“Oh, I didn't use to go with them.”

“Why?” Oh, why children have to be so open minded and ask a lot of questions? She would felt like a failure if she tells her that she didn't do anything special. Was just ordinary. Actually, the few things the girl know about Umbrella Academy are the stories of Diego, where he exclude the existence of Reginald. And also the girl didn't ask whether or not her mom participated.

“I did other things” She said after overthinking it.

“Like what?”

“Did you know that you are a questioner?” The woman said hugging the child, that also laughed. “Now end up your breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u don't know, Vanya and Diego had a band called Prime-8. Also I'd like to include (for people who hasn't read the comics) that they probably had a relationship. I think there also clues of it in apocalypse suite


End file.
